A high-voltage electricity connector is a commonly-used adapter in electrical power transmission which is used to connect two cables or connect a cable with an electricity consumption equipment. It is configured as an insertion structure for purpose of easy use or organization. However, the insertion structure is liable to be loosed or disengaged during frequent use, and thereby it is desirable to use a terminal position assurance (TPA) member to secure the insertion structure. However, for the terminal position assurance member in the prior art, it must be mounted in place on a connector by using a special tool, and the mounting procedure is complicated. Furthermore, during mounting, it can only be mounted in place in one-step, not in multiple steps. Housings and the terminal position assurance members can only be separately stored so that storage and transport thereof are inconvenient.